Subiré al infierno
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Mello sobreviviera al asesinato por parte de Takada? Y si Matt hubiera muerto de todas formas? Que pasara con Neko? Que hara ella ahora que su amor no esta mas a su lado. Nuevo songfic de Death Note. los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.


Eran las 23:00 p.m, se oían discusiones de parte de 2 personas. Nadie sabía porque se peleaban. Pero al parecer era algo demasiado serio.

Neko P.O.V

Estaba discutiendo con Matt por una razón muy simple y era porque estaba espiando a una chica que yo odiaba con todo mi ser…(Autora: Si, era Misa Amane ¬_¬)

-Que rayos hacias espiándola? Eh?-Dije molesta

-Mello me pidió que lo hiciera-Respondió el desinteresado en el asunto y en mi pregunta.

-Para qué? Se puede saber? Soy tu novia no? Tengo que saber que pasa contigo-Respondí

-Lo hice porque él quería que encontrara pruebas de que ella era el segundo Kira-Me respondió

-Seeeh, Claro-Puse mi mejor tono sarcástico-Sabes algo? No te creo nada…me estas engañando con esa zorra rubia-

-Claro que no!-Me dijo elevando el tono de voz sin querer-Yo jamás te haría algo así Neko, sabes que te amo no? No pienses algo así-

-Lo siento-Dije yo-No sé si pueda creerte, no sé si puedo volver a confiar en ti-

-Eres una estúpida Neko!-Me grito-Por mi haz lo que quieras! No me creas-

-Bien! No te voy a creer y sabes algo más? Ojala que te mueras Baka!-Le grite por respuesta pero el ya se había ido- me dejo hablando sola-pensé-Imbécil!-

Me acosté en mi cama tratando de dormirme, cuando finalmente lo hice sentí que me estaba arrepintiendo de decirle a Matty que se muriera, yo no quería gritarle algo así, se me escapo por si solo… gracias a eso tuve una pesadilla muy rara.

_Neko:_

_Mudada esta mi alma en una sombra Perpetua__  
><em>_Soy un Rio sin Calma, que no encuentra respuesta_

_No hay razón Para Vivir, para Cantar, Para Reír No__  
><em>_no hay perdón no hay consuelo en la tempestad naufrago mi sueño_

_Pierde tu esperanza, Aunque Busques no podrás hallar__  
><em>_bajo estamos Nada más que soledad estoy enferma de Venganza_

* * *

><p>*Pesadilla (Neko P.O.V)*<p>

No podía ver bien que pasaba…todo lo que podía oír eran disparos, algo caer al suelo, manchas de sangre, gritos…gritos?! Si, eran mis gritos.

-Matt! No! No te vayas! No hagas esto!...Lo…LO SIENTO!-

Era yo la que estaba gritando…pero porque? A-Acaso le paso algo a Matt?!

*Fin Pesadilla*

* * *

><p>-No…Matt, lo siento…no te mueras-Dije entre sueños y luego desperté sobresaltada-QUEEE?!-<p>

Mire a todos lados, no había nadie ahí, estaba asustada…no podía creer que haya soñado que Matt se moría, todo era mi culpa. De verdad estoy arrepentida de gritarle y decirle eso, no quiero que se vaya no se qué haría sin él a mi lado. Volvi a acostarme intentando dormir pero pasaban los minutos y cada vez que cerraba los ojos esa pesadilla aparecía en mi mente todo el tiempo.

Pasaron los días, Matt estaba evitándome, ya no quería verme, hablarme o por lo menos quedarse conmigo. Me sentía mal, en serio…quería pedirle perdón. Pero como iba a hacerlo si él no quería hablarme? Ya buscaría una forma de disculparme.

_(Hoy No hay mañana)__  
><em>_Nada aquí vale la pena, Soy un alma muerta_

_Mi dolor es mi Condena_

Una noche decido acercarme a hablar con él para disculparme por lo que le grite. Lo encontré arreglándose y llevándose unas cosas con él, no sabía que iba a hacer.

-M-Matt…-Dije yo

El no me escucha, me mira y luego sigue con lo que estaba. Agarre la manga de su remera.

-Que quieres? Eh?-Me pregunto

-Yo…-Estaba nerviosa y sentía que me iba a echar a llorar pero aunque lo hiciera no me abrazaría-Esto…bueno, no sé cómo decírtelo pero…-

-Mira. No tengo tiempo para hablar, me tengo que ir…tengo unas cosas que hacer-Dijo el zafándose de mi agarre y sale.

-A donde te vas?-Pregunte pero él no me escuchaba, rápidamente tome mi buzo de GAP negro porque afuera hacia un poco de frio. Quise ver a donde se iba pero cuando baje a verlo ya no estaba.

_Matt:_

_Nací en el Abismo, La altura no me marea , tomo sin permiso siempre busco la pelea, Yo pesco en el desierto y no hay fuego ni Parrilla__  
><em>_lo que para mí son sueños, para ti son pesadillas_

-Joder! Lo perdí de vista-Pensé

Matt P.O.V

Estaba yendo a mi misión, Mello tuvo el plan de secuestrar a Kyomi Takada ya que al parecer tenia sospechas de que ella estaba ayudando a Kira (Autora: Tambien odio a Kyomi, ella mato a Mello y yo maldigo ese día) escuche ruidos pero no me importaba que era, ya me encargaría en otro momento. Por ahora tenía que concentrarme en mi misión.

Neko P.O.V

-Uno de los agresores va armado con varias armas-Escuche en la televisión, la verdad no me interesaba quien era-El equipo de seguridad de Takada y la policía está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrarla-

-A mí que me importa? Por mi que se pudra esa zorra-Dije yo riéndome-Me cae re mal jaja-

Matt:

_el cuchillo yo lo agarro por el filo y no me corto_

_Me tiro de un edificio y nada me rompo__  
><em>_me tapo con el frio NO tengo nada de manso__  
><em>_no trates de cansarme yo ,yo no me canso_

* * *

><p>Narración Normal<p>

Matt se encontraba en la parte de su misión, Mello ya había hecho su trabajo, ahora a él le tocaba distraer a los guardias de Takada para impedir que la buscaran. Para su mala suerte estaba rodeado. No podía escapar.

-Estos tipos llevan esperándome demasiado tiempo-Pensó Matt

* * *

><p>Neko P.O.V<p>

Sentí una sensación rara en mi espalda, enseguida recordé mi pesadilla y los gritos. Matt estaba en problemas. Mi pesadilla se estaba volviendo realidad. Tenía que ir a buscarlo, iba a evitar que mi pesadilla se cumpliera.

Además no quiero que se vaya, ya lo dije antes, estoy arrepentida. Corrí y fui a buscarlo, mientras las lágrimas caían sobre mis ojos.

-No…No…esto no puede pasar! Y si en verdad pasa y mi pesadilla se hace realidad…estaré mal toda mi vida por no pedirle perdón a Matt…por lo menos lo hare ahora antes de que le pase algo malo-Pensé

_(Neko: Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes)_

_Nuestro mundo está dando vueltas, los polos están mareados el Norte ya no se encuentra_

Matt P.O.V

No me quedo otra opción, Sali del auto y levante los brazos.

-Hey…¿Desde cuándo a los japoneses les dejan tener tan buenas armas?-Pregunte

-Cállate y quédate quieto!-Grito uno de los guardias-Tienes algo que decir antes de que te disparemos?-

Creo que no tenía nada que decir, después de todo estaba peleado con Neko, ya no tenía sentido vivir, quería que mi fin fuera rápido y ya. Escuche unos gritos a lo lejos y unos pasos. Gire mi vista y vi a…Neko! Que hacia ella ahí?! Debo estar imaginando cosas.

- Matt! Matt Detente!-Grito Neko

-Neko?!-La vi a lo lejos, se acerca más y si era ella. No estaba imaginando nada.

-Matt!...Matt no hagas esto! Por favor!-Grito Neko tratando de acercarse para ayudarme pero uno de los guardias la detuvo y la sujeto por los brazos poniéndolos detrás de su espalda.

_(Neko: Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes)__  
><em>

_Para ti no hay imposibles _

_Atravieso el mar rojo voy confiado hacia ti tengo un mapa, Son tus Ojos_

-Quédate quieta! Este lugar es peligroso-Dijo el sujetándola

-Suéltame! Quiero hablar con él-Grito Neko enojada intentando liberarse-Matt! En serio, no quiero que hagas esto!-

-Lo siento Neko, no tengo otra opción, después de todo…estas molesta conmigo lo recuerdas?-Dije y deje de mirarla

-MATT, NO!-Volvió a gritar pero ya no la escuchaba, aun así me despediría de ella por última vez.

-Neko…escucha…-Dije yo, ella al parecer levanto la mirada para volver a verme.

-Qué pasa?!-Pregunto aun tratando de liberarse

-Te amo Neko-Le dije sin mirarla-ahora y siempre-

-Yo igual!-Me dijo-Yo tambien te amo, no quiero que te vayas!...estoy arrepentida…-

-Diez, Nueve, Ocho…-

-De que estas arrepentida eh?-Pregunte

-Estoy arrepentida de haberte gritado y no quise hacerlo…L-LO SIENTO!-Grito ella.

Neko P.O.V

Matt, lo siento, por lo menos lo dije…no puedo ir a salvarte, quisiera ir a abrazarte pero estoy sujeta por detrás y me colocaron los brazos detrás de la espalda…no me queda otra opción que…verte morir.

_Neko:_

_Por más que busques no podrás encontrar lo brilla en mi Noo Ooh ...Eee Eee_

-Siete, Seis, Cinco-

-No, esperen! No lo hagan! NO-grite lo más fuerte que pude pero no me escuchaban

-Cuatro, Tres, Dos-

Y antes de que hiciera un último intento por liberarme escuche los disparos, quise cerrar los ojos y ver a otro lado pero como espectadora estaba obligada a ver eso…mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Matt herido por las balas que recibió, este se apoya contra su auto y cae al suelo.

_Matt:_

_Sube al infierno los demonios con Auroras__  
><em>_Baja el Paraíso Ángeles con Cuerpo y colas_

-No…No! NO! NO!-Por fin logre liberarme, le di un codazo al guardia que me tenia sujetada y Sali corriendo a ayudarlo aunque ya sabía que era tarde. Me arrodille delante de él.

-N-Neko…-Me ve con los ojos entrecerrados-Vete…déjame aquí-

-No quiero!-Lo abrazo tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba-Lo siento, lo siento Matt…en verdad lo siento-

Sentí que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar, estaba ahí con la persona que más amaba y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Me sentía mal por no detener la situación, y por no protegerlo.

_Neko:_

_Podrá quedar un lugar donde ir__  
><em>_pero solo hay oscuridad dentro de mi No _

_No hay Oscuridad Dentro de mí_

-Neko…-Me agarra la mano-No te pongas mal…y-yo estoy bien…prométeme una cosa…-

-Si? Qué? Lo que sea!-Dije mientras lloraba, me seco las lagrimas con la manga de mi buzo negro.

-Prométeme…-Tose-Prométeme que no vas a morir…hazlo por mí-

-No sé si pueda cumplir eso, pero por ti lo haría…lo intentare! Lo prometo-Dije yo, cuando termine de decir eso no oí ninguna respuesta-Matt? NO!-Lo sacudo un poco-No me asustes así Matty! Despierta, Baka!-

Entonces había entendido que él estaba muerto…No lo volvería a ver nunca más, ahora estaba completamente sola. Al ver que no reaccionaba lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo y llorar por él, no me importaba si mi buzo negro se manchaba de sangre, sinceramente me daba igual. Todo lo que quería era estar junto a él.

-Matt…-Llore y me aferre más a él.

_Matt:_

_Yo yo Yo conozco ese lugar Conozco las reglas _

_Puedo ve en la oscuridad sin linterna__  
><em>_sin brújula, sin GPS, sin tecnología__  
><em>_Estamos conectados por telepatía_

Pasados unos minutos me levante, estaba enojada, vi a los guardias de la maldita zorra de Takada y Sali corriendo lejos de ahí, dejando a Matt tirado en la calle. No volvería por él, para qué? El ya estaba muerto…pero aun así lo extraño. Empeze a llorar de nuevo mientras me alejaba de la escena.

*2 meses después*

Habían pasado 2 meses de la muerte de Matt, no me sentía bien, para nada bien, quería vengarme, quería matar a los tipos que le hicieron eso. Extrañaba mucho a Matt, nada era lo mismo sin él. No cambie en nada mi estado de ánimo, seguía vistiéndome con ropa oscura como siempre, pero a veces me sentía deprimida al recordar a Matt. Andaba por donde se me diera la gana y siempre me acordaba de él.

_(Neko: Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes)_

_Nuestro mundo está dando vueltas, los polos están mareados el Norte ya no se encuentra_

Un día Near me fue a verme, raro en él porque nunca salía del SPK solo de todas formas no quería quedarme en casa sola todo el maldito día, no tenía como divertirme ya que Matt no estaría ahí para esperarme.

-Neko-Near entro y se acerco a hablarme-Lamento mucho lo que le paso a Matt-

-Y? Eso que importa? Aunque digas eso el ya no volverá-Baje la mirada al piso indiferente.

-Estas actuando como Mello y eso no me agrada Neko-Me reto

-Y eso qué?! Yo actuó como se me dé la gana! No soy Mello!-Le dije con un tono de voz demasiado irrespetuoso pero enseguida me calme-Hablando de Mello…sabes que paso con él?-

-El está bien-Me dijo Near-Sobrevivido a todo lo que paso hace unos meses-

-Bien por el-Dije desinteresada-El sabe lo que le paso a Matt no?-

-Sí, y le conte que estabas deprimida-Respondió Near-El me dijo que te dejara hacer tu proceso de duelo, después de todo tú eras una persona cercana para Matt aparte de Mello, claro, tu lo querías mucho más que un amigo-

-Es verdad…-Empeze a llorar-Porque tenias que decir algo tan triste?!-

Near no quiso abrazarme, lo único que hizo fue darme leves golpes en mi cabeza para tranquilizarme.

-Ya, Ya Neko…-Dijo el-Todo está bien…se fuerte trata de superarlo…-

_(Neko: Sube sube sube Baja hasta las Nubes)__  
><em>

_Para ti no hay imposibles _

_Atravieso el mar rojo voy confiado hacia ti tengo un mapa, Son tus Ojos_


End file.
